


A Kuvirasami Fanfic

by allywonderland



Series: The Legend of Korra Shipping Fics [75]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, and Book 4 griping, the only reason for this is lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allywonderland/pseuds/allywonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Short shipping fic, written on Tumblr, archived here.</i>  Mild spoilers for episode 3 of Book 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kuvirasami Fanfic

            Asami sighed and lowered her teacup.  “If I’m really supposed to be an engineer and mechanic as well as a successful businesswoman in the wake of my father’s fall, then why couldn’t _I_ have been the one working with you in developing this new spirit-powered technology?”

            Kuvira raised an eyebrow.  “Is that rhetorical, or do you want me to answer?”

            “No, I—” Asami frowned and leaned her chin on her fist.  “You don’t need to.  I know why.”

            Kuvira gave a brief half-smile that could have meant anything.  “I don’t blame your frustration,” she said.  “Especially when circumstances don’t allow for certain… things.”

            “‘Things’,” Asami repeated, pouting, then drew one finger up across her lips and pulled down.  “Would that be business talk for—”

            “Anything you want it to be,” Kuvira finished for her.

            Asami half-rolled her eyes and stretched her arm across the table.  “Well,” she said, “it’s a good thing we’ll always have fanfiction.”


End file.
